


After the sun

by peculiairyties (ItsAiryBro)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Domesticity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, that's it that's the fic, they're in love and also horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/pseuds/peculiairyties
Summary: “Mm,” Tetsurou mumbles, kiss-drunk. “Be nice to me.”Daichi chuckles at him. “When am I ever not nice to you?”“Many times. Sometimes you’re even mean.”“I’m only mean when you ask for it, sweetheart.”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 92
Collections: Daichi Love Fest 2021, stories that touched me





	After the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FdLotus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FdLotus/gifts).



“G’mornin,” Tetsurou says on a yawn, the words ending with a loud smacking of lips. “Breakfast?”

Daichi looks at him over his shoulder and smiles. “I’m making toast and eggs.”

“Nice.” Tetsurou gives him a sleepy smile in return and shuffles closer, stooping to rest his chin on Daichi’s shoulder. “Good morning.”

“It _is_ a good morning,” Daichi chuckles and reaches backward to ruffle his hair. “You seem to be in a good mood today.” 

Tetsurou nuzzles him before stepping away, and Daichi flips the bread on the frying pan. “It’s Saturday morning after a week of exams, and my boyfriend is making me breakfast.” Daichi doesn’t have to look to know he’s smiling his happy little smile. “Of course I’m in a very good mood.” 

Daichi snorts and takes the toasted bread off the pan and adds it to the stack on the plate. He gets started on frying the eggs, leaving the yellows runny for Tetsurou but frying his on both sides. 

He hears Tetsurou go through the motions of making tea, and it makes Daichi warm and fond, how Tetsurou’s so used to Daichi’s kitchen he doesn’t even need to ask where things are anymore. 

When the eggs are done, he plates the food and brings it to where Tetsurou is sitting on the counter, even though there’s a perfectly fine coffee table and cushions in the living room. 

(It’s a topic that they’ve always had a little tug-o-war about, though, so Daichi’s not going to bring it up again. And it’s a good morning. Daichi can let things be.) 

They eat quietly, taking sips of tea in between, and Daichi only has to smack Tetsurou’s thieving hand away  _ once _ during the whole meal.

“Oh, this is the new flavored tea I got the other day,” Tetsurou says, holding his mug toward Daichi. “It’s tasty.”

“Let me try some,” Daichi says, wrapping his hand around Tetsurou’s and taking a sip from his mug. “Yeah, it’s pretty good.” 

Tetsurou turns the mug in his hands and squints at it for a moment before he brings it back up to his mouth.

Daichi’s brows furrow. “What are you doing?”

“Indirect kiss,” Tetsurou smiles, mischievous. As Daichi watches, he traces the rim of the mug with the tip of his tongue before he continues sipping from it again.

Daichi huffs, amused. “I could have given you a direct kiss.” 

“You could have, but you didn’t, did you?” 

“You’re unbelievable.” Daichi shakes his head, but he cups Tetsurou’s cheek in his hand and leans in to press their lips together, soft and lingering.

Tetsurou sets his mug down so he can drape his arms over Daichi’s shoulders and pull him closer, and he steps in between his open legs. Tetsurou sighs into the kiss and rolls his hips.

“Whoa there,” Daichi says, pulling back. “It’s eight in the morning, Tetsurou.”

“What’s that gotta do with anything?” Tetsurou whines, pitching his voice so it comes out more like a needy purr. “Horny doesn’t run on a schedule.”

Daichi laughs but says nothing, so Tetsurou pushes against him again, already starting to grow hard in his shorts.

“Daichi, do me?” Tetsurou grins, taking Daichi’s hands and putting them on his hips. “I’ll make it worth your while...”

Daichi leaves one hand where it’s placed but moves the other to Tetsurou’s lower back, letting it rest there, applying just the barest amount of pressure to get him to straighten up from his slouch.

“Aren’t you tired?” Daichi dips his fingers just under the waistband of Tetsurou’s boxers. “We literally passed out in the middle of round four last night.”

“Yeah, but now I’m rested, and so are you,” Tetsurou counters, swaying from side to side. His smile is bright and easy, and Daichi finds himself hard-pressed to deny him anything when he’s so sweetly charming like this.

“We just ate breakfast,” He tries, picking up the mug and putting it back in Tetsurou’s hands. “We should at least clean up first.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Tetsurou huffs and rolls his eyes, but his lips are still pulled into a lopsided little smile, like he knows he’s going to get his way nonetheless. Daichi doesn’t comment. 

They finish the cleaning up, only getting distracted on their phones when Suga sends them something on the group chat, and then Tetsurou remembers he has to proofread his friend’s essay by the afternoon, and _then_ it’s time for grocery shopping. 

By the time they return, the sun is setting and they’re both in need of a good shower.

“You go first,” says Daichi, nodding in the general direction of the bathroom while he puts away the groceries. “I’ll go next.”

“How about you join me, instead,” Tetsurou winks at him, draping himself over Daichi’s back and nestling his chin on his shoulder. “Save water, bathe together?”

“I doubt there will be any actual bathing _or_ water-saving if I go in with you, you horny little shit.” Daichi snickers and digs his elbow into Tetsurou’s stomach. “Now stop getting your sweat all on me, I’m sticky enough as it is.” 

Tetsurou grumbles and peels himself away, but not before swatting Daichi on the ass. He bolts before Daichi can enact revenge, cackling all the way till he’s safely locked in the bathroom.

“That’s what you get for cockblocking your own boyfriend!” he yells, and Daichi almost wants to break down the door to give him a sound whooping.

But this is his apartment, and Daichi would have to pay damages, so he takes a deep, deep breath and goes back to stocking his cupboard.

When that’s done, he grabs a change of clothes and waits for Tetsurou, but the shower’s been silent for a good ten minutes now and he still hasn’t emerged.

“Hey,” he says, knocking on the bathroom door. “You plan on living in there or something?”

“I’ll only come out if you promise not to hurt me.”

Daichi blinks. “What?”

“Promise you won’t get payback for the butt slap.”

“I’m not doing that!”

“Promise! Or I’ll just stay in here. I’ll leave the door locked and climb out the window and make a break for it.” Tetsurou’s voice starts to steadily lose its surety. “And then, you’ll have to call the building manager to open your door, and that’s a hassle you don’t want, do you?” 

“You _evil_ little shit,” Daichi says, fighting to keep his own laughter in check. “You goddamned—come out right now!” 

“You haven’t promised!” Tetsurou manages to say between wheezing little breaths. “Promise you won’t try to slap my ass with your giant paddleboard hands.”

Daichi doubles over laughing, and after a few minutes, Tetsurou opens the door, with just the towel wrapped around his hips.

“Did you think I’d let you off easy if you flaunted yourself at me?” Daichi asks, dragging Tetsurou closer by the knot on his towel.

“Is it working?”

Daichi eyes his wet chest and stomach before looking up at Tetsurou’s coy little smile.

“A little bit,” he says, but when Tetsurou turns around, Daichi smacks him on the butt and runs into the bathroom before Tetsurou can react.

“That’s foul play, Sawamura!” Tetsurou yells, and Daichi just laughs.

When he comes out, Tetsurou is on the couch, watching tv. He smiles at Daichi before he focuses on the screen again, and he accepts the silent truce.

They break out some of the sandwiches they’d gotten during their grocery run and keep watching tv for a while, snuggled into each other. After a while, Tetsurou starts burrowing into Daichi’s side. He pushes his face into the crook of Daichi’s neck as his hands find the edge of his shirt and slip under, his long, cold fingers rubbing over the skin of Daichi’s stomach.

Daichi sighs quietly as Tetsurou starts kissing up his neck, both hands coming up to cup Daichi’s face before moving lower to grope at his chest.

Daichi lets his own hands wander down Tetsurou’s back, his butt, his thighs.

Their kisses start off gentle—quick pecks on each other’s lips and chins—and then Tetsurou grabs Daichi by the collar to hold him still and kiss him deep. Daichi smiles into it, letting him have his way.

Tetsurou presses closer, makes a soft little groan when his growing erection presses into Daichi’s thigh.

“Daichi,” Tetsurou murmurs, eyes half-lidded as he grabs Daichi’s hand and brings it to his crotch. He kisses Daichi’s neck. “Please?”

Daichi squeezes him and chuckles when Tetsurou hums. “Bedroom?” he asks, stroking Tetsurou's hair out of his eyes.

Tetsurou grins as he pushes himself off the couch, taking Daichi by the hand to lead them to the bedroom.

Once they’re in there, Daichi sits on the edge of the bed and pulls Tetsurou down into his lap for a few minutes of languid kissing, nothing but the soft sounds of their breathing in the room as Daichi holds Tetsurou’s face and kisses him with all the fondness in his chest.

Tetsurou gets Daichi’s shirt off before he wraps his arms around Daichi’s shoulders and presses close, making the softest noises, little _‘nh’_ s and _‘mm?’_ s—like he can’t help himself and he has to let Daichi know he’s feeling good. Like he has to let Daichi know he’s enjoying it.

Tetsurou pulls back and touches his forehead to Daichi’s, smile loose and a little dopey.

“Mm,” Tetsurou mumbles, kiss-drunk. “Be nice to me.”

Daichi chuckles at him. “When am I ever not nice to you?”

“Many times. Sometimes you’re even mean.”

“I’m only mean when you ask for it, sweetheart.” Daichi smiles, pulling him closer, running his hand down the long, warm expanse of Tetsurou’s back and then up again.

“Mm, guess that’s true. So now I’m asking you to be nice to me.”

“I was planning on it, anyway.” Daichi cups Tetsurou’s cheeks in both hands with reverent care. “But now that you’ve asked, I’m going to be extra nice.”

Tetsurou laughs, bright and giddy, and Daichi smiles up at him. This is how they’re playing today, then. He is all too happy to oblige, to pamper and indulge, savoring the opportunity because he knows it’s rare when they lead such hectic lives.

Daichi draws him closer, and Tetsurou opens his mouth to him, making the chaste contact not-so-chaste anymore. He pushes into Daichi, finds his tongue, bites it. He makes a soft, impatient little sound, and Daichi soothes him, placing both hands on Tetsurou’s chest, finding his nipples through the thin fabric of his t-shirt and twisting gently.

Tetsurou moans a quiet, delicious little noise that makes Daichi’s mouth go dry.

He sticks his tongue out and Tetsurou closes his lips around it, sucking gently and nibbling. It’s one of Tetsurou’s favourite things to do, and Daichi can’t quite see the appeal, but he’s happy to accommodate him any time.

Tetsurou’s hips start moving, too, grinding down on Daichi’s thighs. Daichi presses up into him, feeling Tetsurou’s hardness.

“Hey,” Tetsurou says, his hips still working for friction. “Let me suck you off.” 

Daichi nips him under his jaw. “Sure you don’t want me sucking  _you_ off? Or maybe eating you out?”

Tetsurou shakes his head. “No—maybe another time. Today, I want you.”

Daichi gives in easy. “Okay, sweetheart.” He pinches Tetsurou’s cheek lightly, smiles at his little pout. “You have me.”

Tetsurou slides off Daichi’s lap and onto the floor, between Daichi’s spread legs. He pulls off Daichi’s pants and underwear at once, then kisses up the inside of Daichi’s thigh, nipping at some spots and licking at others, till he’s at the seam between his thigh and groin, and there, he places a delicate kiss. Daichi cards a hand through his hair, endeared.

Tetsurou smiles at Daichi before he lowers his eyes and wraps his lips around his dick, getting to business. Tetsurou sucks dick like he knows no one else can do it better—confident, languid in a way, bolstered by intimate knowledge of exactly how Daichi likes to be touched, where he likes it,  _ when _ he likes it. Tetsurou’s mouth is soft and wet and warm; his eyes are closed, focused on his task. Daichi sees the way his cheeks hollow, feels the way his clever tongue works at him. He sighs softly as he places his hands in Tetsurou’s thick hair, subtly encouraging him to go deeper.

Tetsurou pulls off completely though, and looks up at him, face flushed, lips and chin covered in drool. Daichi licks his own lips. 

“Good?” Tetsurou asks, blinking once. “You like it, Daichi?”

“Love it,” Daichi responds, immediately pressing his hands to the curve of Tetsurou’s jaw. “Your mouth feels so good, Tetsurou. Do you want me to finish inside?”

Tetsurou thinks about it for a moment before he decides. “I want you to finish when you fuck me, so keep it up, okay?”

Daichi snorts at that, tugs Tetsurou’s hair just enough to sting. “Brat.”

Tetsurou simply smiles up at him, his temple pressed against Daichi’s thigh. He’s so adorable like this, so open and warm and full of affection for Daichi to take and return.

“Up,” Daichi says, running a hand through Tetsurou’s hair and giving it another tug, gentler this time. “Let’s get you off the floor.”

It takes a minute for Tetsurou to unfold his legs and rise, and when he wobbles, Daichi steadies him with a hand on his chest and a murmured warning. Tetsurou laughs it off as Daichi helps him out of his shirt and boxers, and he climbs on the bed, face down, ass up—ready for Daichi without having to be told.

“Eager, huh?” Daichi chuckles, getting behind Tetsurou and bending to press kisses from his shoulder to the back of his neck. “What brought this on?”

Tetsurou hums and shifts a bit to get comfortable, turning his face and making kissy noises to indicate what he wants. “What do you mean? I’m always horny.”

“Ah, of course.” He isn’t wrong. Daichi knows that, though; he knows just how hearty Tetsurou’s appetite is, knows Tetsurou’s preferences like he knows his own, and he prides himself on being good at taking care of him. He kisses Tetsurou’s temple and cheeks and teasingly licks the corner of his mouth before pulling away. “You’re a cock-hungry little thing, aren’t you?”

The name-calling sends a shudder down Tetsurou’s body, makes his breath hitch.

Daichi laughs softly, pressing himself along Tetsurou’s back. “You’re so easy, sweetheart.”

Tetsurou whines at that, even if he knows it's the truth. He arches his back a little and squirms in complaint, and Daichi nips his earlobe for it.

“ _So_ easy,” Daichi snickers. “Maybe don’t be so damn horny, and I won’t call you that.” 

“Fuck off,” Tetsurou scoffs, smirking. “Like you’re one to talk. All I have to do is say your name right to get you hard.”

Daichi snorts as he fishes the lube out from under the pillow. “I mean, yeah. I can’t help that you’re sexy when you do that.”

The unasked-for compliment flusters Tetsurou, and he turns his face away. “I thought you said you were going to be _nice_ to me, Daichi.”

“Aren’t I?” Daichi lubes himself up before he spreads Tetsurou open to pour some just above his entrance. “I thought you _liked_ when I praised you. Didn’t you tell me it got you hot?” he teases, using his thumb to massage the lube into his opening. “You like when I tell you how you make me feel.” 

Tetsurou makes a low groan of embarrassment and stays turned away. “This is bullying. You’re bullying me.” 

Daichi shakes his head even if Tetsurou can’t see. “How about you tell me you really don’t like it, and I’ll stop.”

Tetsurou groans again, longer, almost a whine, but he stays quiet.

Daichi snickers at that. “I love you, Tetsurou, did you know?” he says softly. “And I love when you let me indulge you.”

Tetsurou nods, and Daichi leans over him to kiss the back of his head before straightening again and pressing a hand in the middle of his back.

“I’ll take care of you, sweetheart,” he promises, lining himself up and pressing into Tetsurou in slow, shallow thrusts, listening as he whines, soft and shaky. 

“Full,” Tetsurou mutters, turning so Daichi can see his face again. “So full, Daichi—feels good.”

“Yeah?” Daichi places both hands on Tetsurou’s hips now, just keeping them there as he pulls out just a little and slides back in. “Good.”

“I want… slow,” Tetsurou says, eyes closed. “Nice and slow.”

“Of course, baby,” Daichi smiles, and gives in to the urge to lay himself along Tetsurou’s back as he starts moving,  _ nice and slow _ as he’d been requested. “Feels good for me, too.”

Tetsurou smiles, one eye cracking open just the slightest bit so he can look at Daichi. “Good.”

Daichi laughs and finds Tetsurou’s hands with his own, twines their fingers together to lay them by Tetsurou’s head. He’s content to be quiet and simply listen to all the soft, delicious noises Tetsurou’s making, the quiet moans and hitched little breaths that echo the movement of Daichi’s hips.

“Faster,” Tetsurou whispers, squeezing one of Daichi’s hands. “More, Daichi.”

“Bored?” Daichi teases him, going slower now. “I thought you wanted nice and gentle?”

Tetsurou whines. “Go faster-rr,” he mutters, squirming a little. “Faster.”

“Okay, okay.” Daichi sits up a little, though he doesn’t give in just yet. “You’re so spoiled, jeez.”

“‘S your fault,” Tetsurou slurs, the edges of his mouth pulled upwards.

There’s no refuting that. “Yeah,” Daichi chuckles, pinning Tetsurou’s hands to the pillow by his wrists and kissing his shoulder. “It’s just ‘cuz I think you should get everything you ever want, because you deserve it. All that and more.”

Tetsurou smiles at that. “Love you. Sap.”

The words make Daichi feel warm, like they always do, but they also make him want to be just a little mean. Just a _little_. So instead of going faster, Daichi gets a little rougher, thrusting with slightly more force than necessary, making quick, short thrusts that punch out strangled, unintentional sounds from Tetsurou’s open mouth as he pants into the pillow.

“Bully,” Tetsurou manages to choke out, one hand breaking free from Daichi’s hold to grip his wrist instead, strong enough to indent his skin. 

“Liar,” Daichi returns easily. “ _You_ wanted me to go faster, baby.” 

Tetsurou says something that’s too garbled to make out, and his grip on Daichi’s wrist turns bruising. He doesn’t try to clarify or stop, however, so Daichi continues the same way for a little bit. When Tetsurou’s shoulder slump and his grip loosens, Daichi slows down to something more sensual again, squeezing more lube onto where he and Tetsurou are joined.

“Daichi,” Tetsurou whimpers softly. “More?”

“Yes, sweetheart,” Daichi says. “Let’s adjust, alright?”

Tetsurou nods, slurring a soft “Okay.”

Daichi shifts to kneel, bringing Tetsurou up with him so he’s leaning against Daichi’s chest, his head lolling on Daichi’s shoulder. He wishes he had a big mirror in his bedroom because he knows Tetsuou must look so beautiful like this, pliant and happy to mold himself to Daichi’s whims.

“You’re so beautiful, Tetsurou,” Daichi murmurs, because he can’t help himself, but also because he wants Tetsurou to know. “You’re so gorgeous when you’re hungry for me like this, when you’re desperate for whatever I give you.”

He wraps a hand around Tetsurou’s neck and slides the other down Tetsurou’s front, feeling along the muscles of his chest and the hard lines of his ribs before settling at the base of his stomach, pressing in and holding him close. One of Tetsurou’s hands comes up to rest on top of his, slotting their fingers together and drawing his hand further down, right above his cock.

“Daichi,” he mumbles, pressing his head to Daichi’s temple. “Feels so—so good, please—”

“I know, I have you.” Daichi kisses him as he resumes his previous pace. “You feel so good, baby. Let go, lean on me, I have you,” he says, tucking his nose in Tetsurou’s neck before nipping at his jaw, his throat. “Wish I could show you just how deep you’re taking me Tetsurou, I want you to see how beautiful you look when you’re letting me have you like this.”

Tetsurou whines and arches his back further, tucking his face in Daichi’s neck, and Daichi feels wetness drip on his skin as Tetsurou inhales on a wet sob.

“Oh sweetheart,” Daichi murmurs softly, squeezing Tetsurou’s neck just so. “Feels that good huh?”

Tetsurou nods and swallows before he answers. “So good.”

“Yeah, there you go.” Daichi kisses the side of his face as he wraps a hand around Kuroo and starts jacking him off. 

Tetsurou moans brokenly when Daichi touches him, gasps when Daichi tightens his grip around his neck. 

“Close,” he stutters, tears continuing to stream from his eyes. “I’m so close.” 

“Come when you’re ready, sweetheart,” Daichi murmurs. 

After a few more seconds, Tetsurou comes with a soft groan, but he stays upright till Daichi finishes inside him. 

Daichi murmurs his appreciation as he gently pulls out and helps Tetsurou settle on the bed before he gets them some wipes to clean up. 

They cuddle quietly for a bit, holding onto each other, before Daichi speaks up. “How are you feeling?” he asks, carding through Tetsurou’s hair. “Feeling ok?” 

Tetsurou nods and smiles lopsided. “You were kinda mean in the middle there,” he says, flicking Daichi in the forehead. “But that's ok.” 

Daichi pinches his nose. “You know that was hardly mean—it was teasing.” 

Tetsurou squints at him, and Daichi relents. 

“Okay, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay. You can make up for it by bringing me all my food in bed tomorrow, because I don't think I can move anymore.” 

“I can do that,” Daichi hums. “Good thing we don't have to be anywhere tomorrow.” 

Tetsurou smiles and wiggles closer, and Daichi wraps his arms around him and squeezes him to his chest, making him laugh. 

“ _I_ don't have to be anywhere tomorrow,” Tetsurou corrects, smirking. “ _You_ have to be at my beck and call, mister.” 

Daichi snorts. “Yeah, yeah.”

After a few minutes Tetsurou squirms and presses closer. “Say, that offer to eat me out, does it still stand?”

“But we literally just—jeez you're insatiable!” Daichi complains, even as he reaches for the wipes. 

Tetsurou grins. “And yet.” 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> For Lyna!! thank you so much for all your support and your patience, it makes me so happy to know you enjoy my stories!! I really hope you enjoy this fic.  
> ALSO THANK YOU DZESI FOR BETA. I love you. You saved my ass  
> Title from Rini- [After the sun](https://twitter.com/ItsAiryBro/status/1362801661966766081)  
> Some art that's loosely based on the smut [(NSFW)](https://twitter.com/nekokat42/status/1298655696620314625)  
> If you liked this fic, consider [sharing!](https://twitter.com/ItsAiryBro/status/1362801661966766081). Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
